marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blinky (Earth-616)
known as the 600 Bazaars. She was alone in the world after her own parents sold her off, but with a few friends to help her out. At the bazaars, she used her telepathic powers to scout people to steal from in order to survive. She was personally thrown into a secret deep-space torture prison by Londal the Rich, from whom she had stolen two rubychips, which had been merely enough for dinner. Energetic and innocent, Blinky took a liking to Black Bolt, one of the newest prisoners, after he had tried to save her from a routine torture session from which she was eventually resurrected. Blinky had also made acquaintances with fellow prisoners Absorbing Man, Metal Master, and Raava, with whom she eventually tried to escape. Even though the initial attempt failed, Black Bolt's pet Lockjaw came to his aid, giving the captives the chance to try again. After the Jailer was killed by the combined forces of Black Bolt and Absorbing Man, though at the cost of the latter's life, Blinky convinced Black Bolt to take her with him back to Earth. As soon as they arrived to Earth, Blinky and Black Bolt visited Absorbing Man's wife Titania to give her the news of Creel's passing. While holding a funeral for Creel, Black Bolt was confronted by Lash and his Tribe. They kidnapped Blinky and held her hostage. When Black Bolt came to rescue her, he was poisoned by Lash. He managed to put up a fight, but eventually fell to the villain's mercy. When Blinky stepped in, her body was taken over and distorted by the Jailer, who had managed to avoid death by implanting himself in Blinky's mind. While the Jailer attacked Black Bolt's psyche, Blinky's astral form sought out Black Bolt's son Ahura, and they both manifested inside Black Bolt's mind. They intercepted the Jailer's attacks, and their help allowed Black Bolt to regain his strength to break out of the Jailer's mental grasp. Following the Jailer's defeat and death, Blinky's body returned to her control. She stayed with Black Bolt, but considered rallying help to return to the 600 Bazaars and free the people under the rule of the bazaar bosses. | Personality = | Powers = Telepathy: Blinky possesses the power of telepathy, which manifests in the form of an apparition in the shape of an eyeball which she calls her inner eye. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Nightmares: When having nightmares, Blinky might unwittingly project her nightmares telepathically to people nearby. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Though her real name is , in prison she went by "Blinky." ** Letterer Clayton Cowles has revealed that the filler words used for Blinky's true name in the alien font read "Blinkagar Blunktagon." * The Jailer's possession of Blinky was foreshadowed in , when Panacea senses that some of Blinky's cells were much older, and also noticed that her energy signature was almost like an Inhuman's. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Telepaths